Element Benders
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: It wasn't easy to leave his home country, but Itachi has a mission to fulfil and needs Kisame's help. A Fire bender wanting to learn how to Water bend is absurd, but falling for another Water bender might even be stranger. And sharing this love with another bender makes it even more complicated. Will love help Itachi on his mission or will he end up empty handed? AU, ItaDei SasoDei
1. Prologue

Over two years ago I started the first version of this story. Now having finished it and being a little disappointed in how it all went I'm starting anew. This version should be a lot better. Writing style and less plotholes too.

Let me know what you think of this prologue and I shall continue the rest when I have time to rewrite more!

Enjoy!

...

Small towns never really had anything special going on in them. Everyone felt like they were neighbours, chitchatting all day long as they went along with their day. Getting their essential groceries or working out on the fields. Rarely did anything happen that would disturb this simple peace. Of course in this world there was one thing already rather special, but that was something very normal to them. Some might appear as simply human, but could in fact bend one of the elements. Every town housed a few of them.

Today was a special day though, even if hardly anyone had noticed, yet. There sitting on a small, worn out, wooden bench sat a young man, somewhere in his early twenties. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, leaving only two locks of hair hang loose to frame his delicate face. Pale skin stuck out against his black hair. Two deep worry lines beneath his eyes made him look tired, though his eyes weren't set in that matter. With an unreadable expression the male let his eyes slide through the small town, not really focusing on any of the people around. He wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, trying to hide one of his most prominent features. The young man was quite handsome, but that one detail scared most people of.

Towns always housed a few element benders, them being necessary to take care of the fields for example. But there was one element you would not find in these towns. One element that was sheltered away in only one country, protected by high walls and strong armies.

Red eyes slithered through the crowd once more, now making sure no one was paying attention to him. It wasn't safe for him to be noticed now. Not when he had not achieved what he had come here for. It were his red eyes that needed to stay hidden. The red eyes that exposed him for what he was. Fire was his element, able to bend it in any way he wanted it to. Born in the Fire country he had always been sheltered away from any other element, but now he was here, ready to put his plan into motion.

Jealous was the man of the other benders. They could easily blend in with their eye colours. Water was indicated by blue eyes, Earth by green or brown and Wind might be another special one, their colour being grey, varying in different shades. Humans could have those eyes too. Those were normal eye colours. Only Fire benders were different.

The red eyes of the young man then landed on another, one not having quite passed through his teenaged years. Long blond hair was partially tied up in a high ponytail, the rest falling loosely over his shoulders and down his back. At first his eyes stayed hidden behind a long blond lock, sheltering away their colour. But then for a moment the other turned his face to the side, granting the Fire bender a glimpse of their bright blue shade. For the first time the Fire bender saw eyes this blue and for a moment he held his breath. A long white robe dragged behind the other, a wooden basket filled with laundry in his arms showing he had just washed them in the river. A casual smile adorned his lips and the Fire bender wondered what he was so happy about.

It took the blue eyed male a second before he noticed someone was staring at him and with a blink he focused on the young man, who was now pretending he had never even been looking at the male to begin with. But the blue eyed man would not be fooled. Instantly he saw the red eyes flickering towards the ground, being the first to really notice who was in their midst. He wouldn't increase his pace, but he would not stop along the way anymore either. Time to go home.

Because of course it had been the Fire bender's luck to run into a Water bender and those two elements had never been the best friends. Water defeated Fire easily, which was never good for a bender's ego. The Water bender had no reason to start something with the Fire bender today or tomorrow for that matter. They had gone by peacefully for years, so why ruin that over nothing? Without being too obvious about it, the Water bender soon disappeared from sight.

And the Fire bender did not look up again the entire time, keeping his face down, eyes hidden away. No need to let anyone else know that he was here. They only needed to reach the next town before he had reached the place he needed to be. There everything would start.

'Itachi, we got a room in the Inn.' The Fire bender stood up, never looking up at his nephew to meet his equally red eyes, Shisui, and went inside the inn. Now it was time to take a rest before the next day started. They would move to Konoha tomorrow and visit a certain place. He could only hope the benders there would accept him and help him on his way.

* * *

The road wasn't long when you were in a rush. It only took him an hour to actually reach home and feel at ease again. The shock of seeing one of them around had slightly faded away, but he was still on edge. When growing up he had been told many things about Fire benders, none of them being particular good. They saw themselves as a higher power, the other elements beneath their status. He had always been appalled by that idea and had formed an opinion that was equally bad. But what did one expect when you grew up with a father who wore a big scar on his stomach, received from a Fire bender when he had insulted one by accident.

Moving back to the place he saw as his house, the Water bender placed the laundry basket on his side table and started folding everything neatly. Perhaps he shouldn't feel so at ease right now, but even if this was the first time he had ever seen a Fire bender, he was not afraid. One Fire bender wouldn't stand a chance here, a town housing one of the biggest bender communities around.

Deidara felt safe here. He had grown up only knowing peace and it would stay that way, he was certain. One Fire bender would not change that.

* * *

Never did much happen in small towns, so anyone wearing a dark cloak, hood pulled up to hide their face would be ignored. So when one is standing outside of an Inn, back pressed against the side wall right next to a window, bystanders would simply pass him by without a care. Easily the hooded figure could glance inside the low window of the Inn, looking at two Fire benders exchanging hushed words. There was not much to read on their faces, emotionless expressions plastered on. The hooded figure shared that trait with them.

One of the Fire benders noticed movement by the window, but when he looked over, all he saw was a flash of red hair, disappearing in the night.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a quiet day so far. Walking through the streets of the practically empty town Deidara was on his way towards Kisame's home. It was right outside of Konoha, a big road leading up to it and it housed over thirty people already. The building was arranged so that it had enough apartments for people to live in, all giving it the privacy people needed, but still giving it this vibe they were all one big family. A large garden formed around the building, it filled with one big river going around it and small pools scattered around here and there to give the place more water. A great way for a student like Deidara to learn more about water bending and Kisame, he was the teacher.

It seemed Deidara didn't have to go all the way back home to see Kisame, because as he turned another corner he saw the tall blue man standing right in the middle of the street. His back was turned towards him, but he recognised the man instantly. The short blue hair standing up slightly and of course his most prominent feature the light blue skin. It wasn't easy to recognise Water benders, but with him it was different. Everyone instantly knew, so Kisame had made use of it and now ran one of the most popular training facilities of all over the country. No one really knew why Kisame's skin was blue in the first place and no one really dared to ask. Not a polite thing to do and Kisame never spoke of it freely anyway.

Beige cloak swooshing behind him Deidara stepped closer to Kisame and noticed two other figures standing in front of him. It wasn't hard to recognise at least one of them. It was the Fire bender of the day before. The red glance was enough of a hint and the other seemed to share that trait as well. What kind of business would they even have with Kisame? He could feel the energy swirling inside his stomach as he called upon water, not trusting this situation at all.

But as he got closer Kisame shot him one stern look, sending him on his way. Of course it was none of his business, so he couldn't get involved if Kisame didn't want him to. Turning on his heel Deidara moved into an alleyway, pretending he didn't even know Kisame. That would be safer at this point. Right as he entered the darkness of the alley, he bumped into someone.

'Watch where you're going, brat,' A hooded figure stood in front of him, the dark brown cloak obscuring the vision of his face, until he tilted his head back to look up at Deidara. For a split second their eyes met and only by that glance they could tell what the other was.

_Water bender_

_Earth bender_

'Excuse me,' Deidara replied, pretending he hadn't noticed what the other was and then walked around the hooded figure, leaving him standing alone in the alley as he moved out on the street on the other side.

…

The muddy brown eyes watched the retreating back of the Water bender, his eyes lingering just that bit longer as he focused on the way his long blond hair was swaying in the wind. It was hypnotising, but as soon as he disappeared from sight, did the redhead snap back to reality. He had matters to attend to and those matters were currently occupying the street in front of him. That damn Water bender had almost given away his position to them and then this would've all been for nothing.

As he turned back to the scene in front of him he immediately realised something was wrong. There was only one of those Fire benders still talking to the blue man and it wasn't the one he was after. Sliding his gaze back and forth down the street he didn't find the other anywhere. In annoyance he growled lowly under his breath, blaming the Water bender for this turn of events. What was he supposed to do now? The Fire bender couldn't have gotten far, but with this outfit it would be suspicious to walk around randomly to try and find him. His disguise was important. No one could recognise him now. The only option he had was watch where the other Fire bender went and hope his friend would join him soon.

Slowly he let his brown eyes slide back to the scene in front of him and his eyes widened slightly as he took in what was happening. The blue man had a shocked expression on his face and the Fire bender had sunk down through his knees, head bowed in respect towards the Water bender. A strange gesture coming from a Fire bender. He didn't trust it one bit, but it was none of his business. Let the Water benders deal with this.

…

Itachi kept his head bowed and wouldn't rise up until Kisame would give him permission to do so. All of this was to show how serious he was about this. If his father could see him now… That was a thought for another time. His family was not important right now. Kisame was important. His mission was important. If only Kisame would accept him.

'Stand up, boy,' Kisame spat, ordering Itachi to do so. A foreign feeling for Kisame. e

He had never really ordered anyone to do something. 'What you're asking of me is not possible as far as I know,' he then added, muttering it under his breath to make sure no one would hear them speak. This was not a subject they should be talking about so out in the open. This could be seriously dangerous and this kid was throwing him right into it.

Slowly Itachi rose to his feet, but kept his head lowered humbly. 'I know what I ask of you seems odd, but I have reason to believe that this is not impossible. I promise you I will not disappoint you and I'll be the best student you've ever had.' He wanted this to be convincing enough, because he had no more words. Not without spilling everything and he couldn't do that right now. He was not stupid enough to trust Kisame either.

The tall blue man shifted in front of him, leaning on his other foot now. 'I have enough great students as it is. Some are also very talented. There is a waiting list for Water benders to come in and get taught by me. What should be a reason for me to take you in?'

Then Itachi did look up, letting his blood red eyes meet Kisame's midnight blue ones and lock their gazes together. He could see the discomfort in the tightening around Kisame's lips, but the man kept his position, didn't relent under Itachi's stare like many others had done before. 'I'm unique,' Itachi breathed out. 'Look at what the people would say if you manage to teach a Fire bender to water bend. If you manage that, you can teach everyone to water bend. And it's not just for the others, it's also for you. How proud would you be if you were able to do that?' Playing on his pride had to work. It always worked on Fire benders at least.

Blue eyes narrowed as Kisame stared Itachi down, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, all to look a little more intimidating. 'Those are a lot of pretty words, Fire bender, and what if I go with this. What if I teach you how to water bend? How can I be sure you won't use it against me in the end?'

A legitimate question and any man who was cautious enough would've wondered that. Fire benders weren't the most trustworthy people. Especially not for Water benders. They never really mixed well. Itachi's eyes slid down again, cocking his head into a bow. 'I have my reasons for wanting this,' he muttered. 'I want to proof something, towards my own people. I don't want to use it against you, but I want to use it for you. It's all for the greater good, I promise.' It was vague, but he couldn't very well explain everything to this man, This should be enough for now.

Kisame's gaze softened slightly. He found himself actually believing these pretty words. Mostly because the Fire bender seemed to believe in it as well. 'Alright, I will train you,' he replied, putting on his teaching voice. 'You will live together with my other students, you will eat with them and train with them. They will be your family as long as you are my student. You will call me sensei and you will have a lesson with me every morning at ten and I will teach you a basic lesson every day. I expect you to take that lesson with you and train by yourself or with other students in the afternoon.' That was all the guy now needed to know about how it would work. The tour through his home would come once they were there. Moving around the Fire bender Kisame started walking towards his home, glancing over his shoulder to see if the other was coming and to add another note. 'That other Fire bender is none of my concern though. He won't stay with us. He's not here to learn.' Right as Kisame had said that did Kisame follow, running the first few paces to catch up and walk one step behind the tall blue man. 'What is your name anyway?' he muttered lastly.

'Itachi Uchiha, sensei,' he replied quickly. The raised eyebrow of Kisame passed by him completely and Kisame didn't say anything in return either, but the name had now raised only more questions that would possibly never get answered. Kisame did doubt more if this had even been a good idea.

As they made their way towards Kisame's home, following the wide path leading up to it, they both never notice a certain redhead following them all the way down to the training grounds.

…

It wasn't a long road up towards the mansion. A big wooden gate soon came into view and Itachi stared at it in awe. Such a different sight then from the place he was born in. A blink later he noticed someone standing by the gate. Long blond hair was draped around him, half of it pulled up in a ponytail as an attempt to tame it, a beige cloak covered most of the man's body as he casually leaned against the side of the gate, but the look on his face was what got to Itachi. The confused glare, the unwelcoming stare. He was unwanted.

It was then that he recognised that face, including the piercing blue eyes he had only seen the day before. The Water bender from the next town over. This was his real home it seemed. His assumptions back then had at least been true. It was a pity he could not see that casual smile the man wore yesterday. This look did not give him the same kind of beauty. The sneer didn't help him at all.

Kisame walked up to Deidara and stopped right in front of him. 'Deidara,' he started out, coolly looking down at him. 'I want you to meet Itachi Uchiha. He will be my new student as of today.' Deidara's eyes then widened in surprise, staring up at the blue man as if he had just lost his mind. The tone told him not to argue, but Deidara definitely didn't agree with this. That much was clear to Itachi. Being part of this family wasn't going to be as easy as Kisame had made it out to be.

A large blue hand was then placed against the gate doors, pushing one open to let them all in. Without another word he went inside, assuming the others would follow right after him. Not once did he glance back at them. They would have to fend for themselves and act like grownups it seemed. The look Deidara was shooting him wasn't getting any better, but Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of him, searching for that momentarily look he had seen yesterday. He wanted that to be directed at him. Why was he craving this guy's approval so badly?

Without a word uttered Deidara went inside the training grounds as well, leaving Itachi alone outside of the gate. The vibe he left behind felt like pure hatred. Itachi had not come across it like this before and it made his stomach do a flip.

Heaving a sigh Itachi was about to step forward and go in as well, throwing himself to the wolves or something, but someone then grabbed his arm. With a pull he was turned around, facing a small man hidden behind a dark brown cloak. He could see the twinkle of eyes under the hood, but couldn't make out a colour. Only some red fuzz of his hair was peeking out from under the hood, but that didn't say much either. It did remind him of the blur he had seen running away from the hotel yesterday, but he couldn't be too certain of that either.

Pulling his arm free he gave the little man a heavy stare, but couldn't see the affect settle in with how the man was hidden away. 'What can I do for you?' he asked stoically.

'I'm looking for that Fire bender that was with you earlier. Could you tell me where I can find him?' His words were polite, but the soft voice indicated that he wasn't too pleased at all, annoyed even.

But this was interesting to hear. Why would this stranger be searching for his cousin? He tried looking under the hood once more, but the guy ducked his head lower, making it impossible for Itachi to notice any features. 'Why do you want to know?' he asked coolly, not wanting to give in right away.

'I have some business with him.' The reply was short and didn't grant Itachi room to talk about it.

Not that he wanted to get involved anyway. Shisui got into trouble often and Itachi always stayed as far away from that as he could. He could clean up his own mess. 'I left him somewhere around town, but I don't know where he went after that. We only travelled together to get here, but now we're going separate ways.' He shrugged, closing off this conversation, so he could go back to actually going into Kisame's training grounds.

'Thank you,' the man replied, but didn't move from his spot. Which seemed odd. They had no business together, so why wouldn't he just leave. And then the question came. 'Why is a Fire bender like you visiting a Water bender?'

But Itachi wouldn't get caught in this so easily either. 'I don't owe you an answer to that. You hide your face and hide your purpose of contacting my cousin, so in return this is none of your business.'

'Fair enough,' the short man replied and then let his hood slide from his head to uncover his entire head of red hair and two dark muddy brown eyes. 'As my eyes may tell you I am an Earth bender and as an Earth bender I am quite curious as to why a Fire bender feels the need to even leave the Fire country, let alone visit a Water bender.' He cocked his head to the side, giving Itachi an impatient look.

'I am here to learn how to bend water,' Itachi replied, folding his arms together as he shot the Earth bender a defensive look.

For a split second did Itachi see the redhead's eyes widen in surprise, but as quickly as it had come it had faded again, a lazy emotionless expression back in its place. 'An unexpected answer, but I'll take it.' And with that said he turned around and started walking down the long path towards the town again, in search of his cousin.

Curiosity got the best of him as Itachi called out after the man. 'What is your name?'

'Sasori,' he shouted back over his shoulder, not stopping one second to continue the conversation they were having.

'I will look for you once I want to learn how to Earth bend, Sasori. Remember the name Itachi, because I'll be on your doorstep one day.' In reply he only got a wave, which was not really an answer and Itachi wasn't sure if Sasori had even heard him, but it didn't matter. He would try and find the man anyway, because this was the only Earth bender he knew.

Itachi turned back around towards the front gates and was about to step through when he noticed the blond from before standing right in its opening, his blue eyes following the retreating figure representing Sasori. 'I see you made a new friend already,' Deidara said through pursed lips, his tone not really indicating in what way he meant that line.

Turning his gaze towards Deidara, Itachi took in his figure, seeing how his skin was just a slight tan, making his blond hair and bright blue eyes stick out even more. He was barefoot, the beige cloak hanging over most of his feet except for his toes. There were some darker stains on the cloak and a rip in his sleeve showed off a bit of extra skin of his arm as well. For a split second did Itachi wonder what the Water bender wore underneath the cloak.

'He was here to ask me a question about my cousin, nothing more,' Itachi replied stoically, not wanting to come off as too friendly. Not with the way Deidara was staring at him.

For a long moment did Deidara stare at him before slowly nodding, stepping aside to let the Fire bender enter the premises as well. Deidara had been told to give Itachi a tour and hadn't been too happy about it, but now he was also slightly curious. Itachi had stepped forward right as Deidara turned towards him again and now their bodies were so close. Itachi could feel Deidara's breath fanning over his face. Quickly they both took a step backwards to retrieve back the distance between them.

'Is your friend coming back?' Deidara asked, trying to sound casually as he raked his fingers through a strand of hair to untangle it a little bit. A way to get rid of nerves mostly, because this was not a too great way of changing the subject.

But Itachi was polite enough to go with it. 'I might go looking for him.'

'Okay…' Deidara replied, giving Itachi another once over until his eyes settled back on Itachi's face. His eyes narrowed then as he jerked around and started walking away from Itachi again, following the path straight up to the big building in front of them, crossing over a small bridge where water streamed below it at a steady pace.

Itachi was left standing there, wondering why Deidara had been more interested in his new so-called friend than in him.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

And now for some end notes. I did not sit still while on vacation, even if I didn't write a lot there, because busy with other things of course.

1. I changed my fanfiction blog a little and it's now also a prompt blog! This way I can share some ideas with you and not keep them all to myself. My name there is also dana-eliza, so check it out! You can also send in your own prompts if you'd like ^^

2. I made another blog for Deidara. Here I use prompts to write his story out. The blog is called akatsukideidaraau and I also post it on here as a story combining the parts. You can also send in prompts there and help me write the story!

3. Always vote for my poll if you haven't yet. I would be very happy if you did!

Love, Dana


End file.
